<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>週間 by HuanYu1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393863">週間</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998'>HuanYu1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breddy, Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Brett/Eddy + Oliver/Eddy 斜線有意義<br/>- Eddy和Oliver同校, 和Brett不同校設定<br/>- nc17, pwp, nsfw</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Oliver Scott/Eddy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>週間</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Eddy不知道自己為什麼還不推開Oliver，可能是因為他們實在太熟了，也可能是因為Oliver真的把他操得很舒服；這是這個下午的第三次，Eddy被壓在空教室的玻璃上，隔著一層近乎透明的窗簾，看下去就是學校池塘。<br/>
　　他的衣服早就被扒光了，乳頭貼在窗簾上隨著Oliver抽插的頻率不停地磨蹭，被蹭得又紅又腫，Eddy癢得不行，伸出手自己揪了揪。<br/>
　　「幹嘛？」Oliver注意到了，把他的手拍掉：「就你騷。」<br/>
　　「呼、嗯......癢，那裡癢。」<br/>
　　「癢嗎？那給你撓撓。」Oliver一手把Eddy的雙手禁錮住，另一手大發慈悲地掐住他的胸，軟肉被五指捏出形狀，Oliver大力揉了幾下，惹得Eddy的腰扭個不停。<br/>
　　「又怎麼了？不是給你止癢了嗎？」<br/>
　　Eddy不滿地向後頂了一下：「那為什麼不動了？」<br/>
　　Oliver又掐他的奶頭：「你怎麼這麼貪心。」<br/>
　　說完馬上對著他的前列腺來了一次痛快的撞擊，Eddy沒忍住叫出來，又被Oliver摀住嘴巴，同時重重地操他；Eddy的脖子隨著Oliver的力道向後仰，輕微缺氧導致全身上下的皮膚都變成粉紅色，精液流了整個腿根，順著肌肉紋路滑落到腳踝。<br/>
　　「快點......嗚，快點，快沒有時間了......」<br/>
　　Eddy含糊地說，屁股裡的精液早就隨著肉根進出被打成白沫，黏膩的聲響在空蕩的教室裡迴盪，他後知後覺感受到一點羞恥，卻又樂於表現得像個蕩婦。<br/>
　　「快點做什麼？快點做完好讓你去見你男人嗎？」Oliver把食指和中指塞進Eddy的嘴巴裡，那裡頭又熱又緊，和他的穴一樣讓人上癮。<br/>
　　「嘿，Scott！別這麼－－啊、頂到了！再來一次！」<br/>
　　婊子。Oliver在他耳邊輕聲咒罵，Eddy像是要證明Oliver說得完全正確似的，又把屁股往後送，在他的下腹蹭了蹭。<br/>
　　Brett的消息又發來了，Eddy注意到自己擺在講台上的手機亮了一下，馬上背過手抓住Oliver的手臂：「操我，大力操我......呼、你不是喜歡喊我婊子嗎？把我當成婊子操，Oliver，粗暴點，我知道你喜歡那樣......」<br/>
　　Oliver知道Eddy這是在故意刺激自己，該死的是Eddy確實很懂如何操控他的情緒和欲望，性器在Eddy體內漲大一圈，即使操了三遍穴口還是能把他的根部箍得緊緊的，每一次進出都險些被榨出精水；Eddy站得太久，大腿抖得像個篩子，可Oliver一點也沒有想憐香惜玉的意思，他讓Eddy的腰再挺直些，屁股再翹高些，手掌啪啪兩下在他富有彈性的臀瓣上留下兩個印子，Eddy又一聲浪叫，嘴裡含著一句「Brett！」不敢喊出來。</p><p>　　今天是週五，Brett十分鐘前就下課了，搭車最快的話十五分鐘就會抵達他的學校，Eddy很期待見到他，又因為屁股裡正吞吐一根肉棒而感到緊張又興奮。<br/>
　　他和Brett已經交往兩個月了，進度卻很不理想－－Brett不想嚇跑他的小男友，把肢體接觸的發展速度拉得很慢，可他不知道，在他們分隔兩地的週間，Eddy一周至少和Oliver做愛三次，還次次無套、次次內射。<br/>
　　Eddy就不應該把手機扔到講台上，若非如此，他或許還能看到十幾分鐘前Brett發來的、告知自己他提早下課，已經抵達校門口的訊息。<br/>
　　Brett站在教室門邊已經十分鐘了，親眼盯著關係普通的好友操他剛到手的小男朋友。更荒唐的是他還硬生生把自己看硬了，在Eddy尖叫著高潮時弄濕了自己的褲子。</p><p>　　Brett覺得他得跟Oliver好好談談。<br/>
　　把Eddy送回家後，Brett單獨約了Oliver出來，名義上是討論音樂營隊的事情，實則試探他和Eddy的關係。<br/>
　　「Eddy？」Oliver想笑，沒忍住：「操起來蠻爽的。怎麼，你也想試？」<br/>
　　Brett反射性否認：「不，呃，你們幹過很多次了？」<br/>
　　Oliver聳肩：「沒什麼好說的，就那樣吧。你跟Eddy不也挺熟的嗎？他不願意和你？」<br/>
　　Brett不回答，隨便扯了別的事情把話題帶過去。<br/>
　　Oliver沒告訴Eddy他那隔壁校的男朋友來捉姦了的事，他倒想看看Brett能有什麼能耐能讓Eddy和狗一樣黏著他不放，男人嘛，誰被戴了綠帽子還能這麼淡定的？Brett再冷靜都不能當作什麼事也沒發生，報復的拳頭要不是沖著自己來就是會砸到Eddy臉上，無論哪個都無所謂，反正他們兩個操那麼多遍也不是爽假的。</p><p>　　這種事本來就是誰先下手為強誰就贏，在他第一次把手伸進Eddy的褲子裡，而Eddy也沒有劇烈反抗反而把小嘴湊上來時，Oliver就知道他做對了。<br/>
　　也就只有這個又騷又浪的小傻子到了現在還敢邀請自己加入他和Brett的busking－－Oliver把琴背上坐進Eddy給他叫的車裡，想到Brett一臉吃屎還要裝作什麼也不知道就想笑。<br/>
　　Brett對Eddy太好了，真的，各方面都太好了。他甚至允許Eddy和自己在演出間的休息時間聊個沒完，路邊人來人往，他們三把椅子在街頭特別惹眼，Brett只能反檢查根本沒有問題的器材來迴避尷尬。<br/>
　　「我去趟洗手間。」Eddy說，Oliver馬上表示自己也想去而跟上。<br/>
　　公用廁所不太衛生，好在也不算特別髒，Eddy剛洗完手就被Oliver從背後抱住，手已經滑進他的衣服裡了，準備把皮帶也解開。<br/>
　　「不要，Oliver，不要這樣。」Eddy沒發現Brett也跟過來了，正站在門後偷聽。<br/>
　　他小小聲地反抗：「Brett還在等我們回去呢。」<br/>
　　「又怎麼樣？」Oliver含住他的耳尖，輕輕啃咬：「邀我一起演出，你敢說自己沒有幻想過在Brett面前被我操？」<br/>
　　「Scott！」Eddy只有害羞或生氣時才會喊他的姓，害羞的對象卻不是Oliver，他想到自己一直以來喜歡的人剛才就坐在自己身旁拉琴，他們靠得極近，近得差點兒連弓都撞上了；Brett的味道很好聞，平時他們只有周末才見得到面，短暫的擁抱和接吻滿足不了Eddy，他可以渾身赤裸地張開雙腿自慰給Oliver看，卻沒辦法在跟Brett獨處時不臉紅。<br/>
　　他想要更多Brett，Brett卻不給他......「嘿，能不在我懷裡想著別的男人硬嗎？」Olive終於解開了他的皮帶，大手伸進他的四角褲裡捏住他的性器：「自己脫掉還是我幫你脫？」<br/>
　　Oliver實在太高了，Eddy被他圈在胸前，明明力氣也不小卻掙脫不開對方纖長的手臂......怎麼可能掙得開呢？他根本就沒有使力掙扎啊。他又一次說「不」，在男人手裡的性器卻因為興奮而頻頻跳動，繼續說謊吧，Oliver想，淫蕩的小說謊精。<br/>
　　「他說不要，你沒聽見嗎？不要強迫他。」Brett終於從門後走出去，Eddy以為自己會被嚇軟才對，可他沒有，反而硬得更厲害－－Brett冒著薄汗、捲起袖子朝他走來的樣子真他媽的太帥了......<br/>
　　「你又知道他要什麼了？」Oliver把手從Eddy褲子裡收回來，對著卡其褲的拉鍊彈了一下他的私處：「他都硬成這樣了。」<br/>
　　現在Eddy曉得要使勁掙扎了，但Oliver早有準備，把人緊緊扣住不讓他逃：「Brett，你自己問問他吧，看他想不想要？你根本什麼都不知道。」<br/>
　　「Scott！」Eddy反手用手肘撞擊Oliver的胸口，Oliver把他放開，笑著在空中舉起雙手擺出投降的樣子。<br/>
　　Eddy知道他在說什麼，被發現欲求不滿的羞恥把他最後的自尊心啃食殆盡，他確實希望Brett上他，希望Brett不要顧及太多、狠狠地上他－－Eddy作夢都想跟Brett做愛，但他不希望被Brett發現他的心思啊。<br/>
　　Brett只是一句話也不說，臉上的表情看不出情緒，複雜地看了Eddy很久。<br/>
　　我可能搞砸了，Eddy想，他嫌棄我了。<br/>
　　Eddy有點生氣，但於情於理他都沒有立場衝Brett發飆，只能把褲子扣上之後氣憤地回去收拾東西把樂器拎了就走，關上車門的瞬間眼淚盈滿眼眶，Brett沒追上來，他媽的。</p><p>　　Oliver三天沒操他了，Eddy還在生氣，碰一下就抓狂。<br/>
　　Brett其實有給Eddy發訊息，但Eddy沒回，他也不曉得自己哪來的臉皮敢跟Brett鬧脾氣，但他不想回，他就是不想。<br/>
　　他可能也激怒Brett了，因為就在隔天，Brett在週四的上課日直接殺到了Eddy的教室門口。他把整個背包砸在Eddy身上，下課時間人滿為患，有人想趁雙方動手前上去勸架，被同樣在看好戲的Oliver攔住了。<br/>
　　Brett把Eddy帶到頂樓的樓梯間，很少人會到這個地方，Eddy的鼻子有點癢，他是過敏體質。<br/>
　　「為什麼不理我？」<br/>
　　Eddy靠在欄杆上，不知道該怎麼回應。<br/>
　　在Brett看來Eddy就是在冷暴力自己，在別的男人身下呻吟也就罷了，可Eddy竟然放任Oliver一次又一次的挑釁他？盛怒之下Brett把Eddy扯進牆角，踢他的小腿後側讓他面朝牆壁跪下，Eddy有點疼，他的雙手還被Brett反折在自己背上，Brett從來沒有對他這麼粗暴過，他該感到害怕的，但不知道怎麼回事，Eddy只覺得異常興奮。<br/>
　　「說說看，你最喜歡Oliver怎麼操你？」<br/>
　　Eddy大口喘氣，他硬了，褲襠鼓鼓當當的一包。<br/>
　　「怎麼不說話？還是你要我替你叫來Oiver親自示範？」<br/>
　　Brett當然不可能這麼做，他把Eddy的皮帶抽掉，Eddy想起身讓Brett把自己的褲子徹底退去，但Brett只是讓他繼續跪著，然後把Eddy的外褲拉到大腿處。<br/>
　　他的內褲前端濕了一片，Brett有點驚訝，又暗自後悔沒早點發現Eddy原來是這種人，白白便宜Oliver。<br/>
　　他把手指壓進Eddy的後穴，那兒很緊，沒有Brett想像中軟：「這幾天沒做？」<br/>
　　Eddy還在喘，Bret靠得太近了，氣息都灑在他脖子上：「做，做什麼......沒有啊......」<br/>
　　「最好是沒有。」<br/>
　　他隨意擴張了一下，插入的時候Eddy抖得特別厲害，腰像水蛇一樣前後扭動，一副受不了的樣子；Brett沒幫他把內褲也脫掉，今天Eddy穿的是三角褲，Brett為了插入把後穴那塊布料扯到一邊，無意間擠壓到其他空間，Eddy的性器被壓得難受，又疼又爽。<br/>
　　「你想要別人這麼操你，對嗎？」Brett從他身後慢慢頂進去，膝蓋跪在他大腿外側，Eddy的手還被禁錮著，往哪逃都不是，甚至稍微動一下就會被插得更深；他小聲地哭了出來，樓梯間回音很大，不要說哭聲，就連精液被拍打的黏膩聲響都聽得一清二楚。<br/>
　　「不要，Brett......！」<br/>
　　「你那天也是這樣對Oliver說的。」<br/>
　　他開始加速，Eddy終於支撐不住自己的重量，腰漸漸向下貼合Brett的胯骨，臉也往前倒在牆上，塵蟎和灰塵讓他的鼻腔很難受，氣管開始腫脹，卻怎麼換氣都呼吸不到新鮮空氣。<br/>
　　Eddy從一開始的啜泣變成嚎啕大哭，汗水和口水弄髒了半張臉，一直零碎地喊著Brett的名字。<br/>
　　「閉嘴！」Brett伸手摀住他的口鼻：「你一直這樣嗎，跟誰做愛就喊誰的名字？婊子！」<br/>
　　Oliver也這麼罵過他，但這不一樣－－Eddy幾乎是瞬間就高潮了，繃直身體像觸電一樣顫抖，穴肉擠壓著Brett的肉棒，Brett爽得掐緊Eddy的腰，差點把他掐瘀青了。<br/>
　　那股爽勁過去Eddy還沒高潮完，Brett不放過他，繼續捏著他的臉往他敏感點撞，Eddy哭得更兇了，陰莖在射精過後淅淅瀝瀝流出透明的液體：「不喊、不喊......只喊你的，Oliver每次、每次聽到我喊Brett......嗚！都很生氣－－」<br/>
　　「你被他操，喊我做什麼？」Brett終於捨得把Eddy的底褲扯掉，隨著抽插的頻率給他手淫；Eddy剛射完，渾身上下都敏感得不得了，尤其是性器，碰一下就要尖叫，更何況是被整根握住上下擼動。他掙扎得太用力，連Brett都差點抓不住他，一邊哭一邊抽蓄：「因為想被你操！」<br/>
　　Eddy哭得幾乎虛脫，性器已經射不出東西了，屁股也像壞掉似的不停分泌腸液，Brett只覺得那兒又濕又滑，隨便往哪一頂都能惹懷裡的人哭出聲；佔有慾膨脹到最高點，他鬆開險些缺氧的Eddy，在他又一次含糊地哭喊「Brett快點」時拔出來射在他的後腰。<br/>
　　Eddy累極了，整個人保持跪姿癱在牆上，Brett在呼吸平復之後找回一點理智，心疼地把Eddy扶起來，問他還好嗎？<br/>
　　「你為什麼......」Eddy活動了一下手臂，在摸到尾椎處的黏膩時嗓音又帶著哭腔：「為什麼不射進來？」<br/>
　　「－－你！」Brett差點被他這句話搞得又硬了，在他屁股上留下一個掌印：「別惹我，否則等一下就再來一次，保證射進去，射滿你的小屁股，讓你連路都走不動。」<br/>
　　Eddy一下子就不敢說話了，把小腿折回符合人體工學的姿勢，哀怨地看著已經站起身的Brett。<br/>
　　「以後癢了就告訴我，否則再讓Scott碰你一下，我讓全校的人輪流操你。」<br/>
　　「那你......」Eddy扯了扯Brett的褲管：「那你要多來看我。」<br/>
　　操他的。<br/>
　　Eddy最後還是被Brett射了個爽，回到教室時臉上都還沾著灰塵。<br/>
　　多虧他能在第二節課結束前回來，Oliver想，早知道之前busking時就不管不顧操進去－－現在大概沒機會了。<br/>
　　不過話也別說得太死，畢竟Brett也不可能真的有事沒事就翹課給Eddy千里送屌，是吧？<br/>
　　Oliver給遲到的Eddy遞過去一張講義紙，Eddy感謝地對他笑了笑。<br/>
　　不客氣，寶貝。Oliver也對他笑。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.<br/>
2020.09.11</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>